


The real Dragon beats the lame knock-off

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fix-It, One-Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Crack fic. Ricardo Diaz is taught a lesson by comic book version of the real Dragon.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	The real Dragon beats the lame knock-off

**Author's Note:**

> Something inspired by a suggestion from 9024multiverse.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Ricardo Diaz was in his office with Earth-2 Laurel Lance and Anatoly Knyazev, about to buy off more city officials to consolidate his control over Star City and destroy Oliver, when he heard gunshots and sounds of beating before his henchmen crashed through the door and into the room entered a dark-haired Asian woman in red suit and black coat. As both Diaz, Laurel and Anatoly looked into the woman's eyes, they could tell he was not someone to be messed with and he seemed very furious.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" Diaz asked as he got up.

"Lady Shiva. I come here on behalf of my friend. Richard Dragon. The real Dragon, pretender." Shiva said, looking down upon Diaz in disgust. "How dare you use his name. You are nothing but a lowlife thug. A cockroach. A weakling."

"You think I'm weak? I'm gonna show you." Diaz said, trying to keep his tone even as he got up and put his jacket down, revealing dragon tattoos on his arms as he and Shiva circled each other and prepared to fight.

Diaz rushed at Shiva, who easily blocked his punches and attempted to kick him but Diaz ducked to avoid before the following kick hit him in the face as he held his jaw and spat out blood. Clearly, Shiva seemed to be a competent fighter.

Shiva dodged Diaz's kicks before he grabbed her but she freed herself from his grip before he headbutted her, dazing her and knocking her down but Shiva quickly recovered. Shiva engaged with a series of kicks that Diaz found himself barely able to block before she kicked him in the face as he staggered back. Diaz grabbed Shiva by her leg and was about to throw her down but Shiva flipped, knocking him down instead.

Shiva was about to finish him off but then, a man with light red hair and white tank top and jeans entered. "Hold!"

Shiva stepped away and bowed in respect as the man entered and Diaz realized who it was. "I am Richard Dragon. How dare you steal my name, you dishonorable trash?"

"You think I'm trash? I'm gonna show you." Diaz vowed as he got up and glared at Dragon.

Diaz rushed at Dragon, who lazily dodged his kicks with ease before crouching and kicking Diaz in the leg and as Diaz fell down, Dragon landed another kick in the face. Dragon rushed at Diaz but Diaz blocked his punches, grabbing him by his arms and throwing him away. Dragon got up on his feet but Diaz grabbed him in chokehold from behind and threw him towards the drawers, smashing them in the process.

Diaz rushed at Dragon again but Dragon dodged Diaz's punch and hit him in the throat as Diaz gagged and Dragon then kicked Diaz in the face, making him stagger before Dragon got up on his feet. Diaz roared and rushed at Dragon, who kicked him in the groin and in the chest, making him stagger again.

Diaz pulled out his knife and Anatoly's and Laurel's eyes widened, realizing that Diaz had no honor at all and that they had sided with a psychopath. Diaz attempted to stab Dragon but Dragon grabbed him by his arm, forcing him on his knees and kicked him in the face and then in the arm, as bones cracked and Diaz groaned in pain before Dragon kicked Diaz in the back, as bones cracked, breaking it and Diaz groaned as he fell down, unable to move.

"I… can't… move…" Diaz groaned, lying on the floor.

"You disgust me. You are trash, with no honor. I will show you how we deal with the likes of you." Dragon said as he picked Diaz, walking away with Shiva. "You should learn that men with no honor will die with no honor."

Anatoly and Laurel paled, realizing that they had sided with a ruthless, dishonorable monster and that they needed to make things right with Oliver. Hopefully, it was not too late, since Oliver tried to make things right with them.

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine Lady Shiva played by Michelle Yeoh (couldn't really use Kelly Hu because of China White and Kelly Hu also played Shiva in Birds of Prey TV series, * chuckles *) and Richard Dragon being played by Brad Pitt (BTW, it was the original heroic Richard Dragon from pre-New 52 comic books, who later in New 52 comic books trained Ricardo Diaz before ultimately being murdered by him and I think Brad Pitt would fit as the heroic Richard Dragon.) And I've said it before, I'll say it again, how Diaz was able to be able to hold his own and overpower Oliver is mind-boggling, since there is no explanation on his combat training and no proof that he had met the Longbow Hunters or Dante prior to 6x23 but I wanted to portray Diaz as a competent fighter enough, as seen in 6x15, where he sparred with one of his henchmen but Oliver should have been able to kick his ass, but besides that, Diaz was nothing but a lame and overpowered Arrowverse Adrian Chase/MCU Wilson Fisk rip-off.
> 
> The fight scene was inspired by Jet Li films "Romeo Must Die" and "Cradle 2 the Grave". Hope you have enjoyed.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
